muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Daytime Emmy Awards
Daytime Emmy Awards and nominations that Jim Henson and the Muppets have received, primarily for Bear in the Big Blue House and Sesame Street. From 2007 on, the children's awards were split off as the Children's Programming Emmy Awards, but they were still awarded on the same night as the main ceremony.http://www.emmyonline.org/mediacenter/daytime_34th_childrens_noms.html As of 2005, Sesame Street has won over 101 Emmy Awards - more Emmys than any other television show in history. 1974-1975 Won (''Sesame Street) * Outstanding Individual Achievement in Children's Programming: **The Muppets: Jim Henson, Frank Oz, Caroll Spinney, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Fran Brill **Jon Stone, Joseph A. Bailey, Jerry Juhl, Emily Perl Kingsley, Jeffrey Moss, Ray Sipherd, Norman Stiles 1976-1977 Won (Sesame Street): * Outstanding Individual Achievement in Children's Programming: **Jim Henson, Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Caroll Spinney, Richard Hunt 1989-1990 *''Won'': * Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition 1990-1991 Won: Sesame Street *Outstanding Writing in a Children's Series: Norman Stiles, head writer; Judy Freudberg, Nancy Sans, Tony Geiss, Jeff Moss, Cathi Rosenberg-Turow, David Korr, Belinda Ward, Lou Berger, Josh Selig, Sonia Manzano, Sara Compton, Luis Santeiro, John Weidman, Emily Perl Kingsley, Mark Saltzman, Jon Stone Jim Henson's Mother Goose Stories *Outstanding Directing in a Children's Series: Brian Henson 1994 Nominated (Sesame Street): * Outstanding Performer in a Children's Series (Ruth Buzzi) 1998 Won (Sesame Street): * Outstanding Pre-School Series 1999 Won (Sesame Street): * Outstanding Costume Design/Styling * Outstanding Multiple Camera Editing * Outstanding Pre-School Children's Series * Outstanding Writing in a Children's Series Nominated (Sesame Street): * Outstanding Art Direction/Set Decoration/Scenic Design * Outstanding Directing in a Children's Series * Outstanding Music Direction and Composition * Outstanding Performer in a Children's Series (Kevin Clash) * Outstanding Performer in a Children's Series (Caroll Spinney) * Outstanding Sound Editing * Outstanding Sound Mixing 2000 Won (Sesame Street): * Outstanding Pre-School Children's Series Nominated (Sesame Street): * Outstanding Achievement in Art Direction/Set) * Outstanding Achievement in Costume Design/Styling * Outstanding Achievement in Hairstyling * Outstanding Achievement in Lighting Direction * Outstanding Achievement in Makeup * Outstanding Achievement in Multiple Camera Editing * Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition * Outstanding Achievement in Sound * Outstanding Achievement in Sound Mixing * Outstanding Directing in a Children's Series * Outstanding Performer in a Children's Series (Kevin Clash) * Outstanding Writing in a Children's Series 2001 Won (Sesame Street): * Outstanding Achievement in Costume Design/Styling * Outstanding Pre-School Children's Series * Outstanding Writing in a Children's Series Nominated (Sesame Street): * Outstanding Achievement in Art Direction/Set * Outstanding Achievement in Hairstyling * Outstanding Achievement in Lighting Direction * Outstanding Achievement in Makeup * Outstanding Achievement in Multiple Camera Editing * Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition * Outstanding Achievement in Sound Mixing * Outstanding Achievement in Technical Direction/Electronic * Outstanding Directing in a Children's Series * Outstanding Performer in a Children's Series (Kevin Clash) 2002 Won (Sesame Street): * Outstanding Achievement in Costume Design/Styling * Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition * Outstanding Achievement in Sound Mixing - Special Class * Outstanding Directing in a Children's Series * Outstanding Pre-School Children's Series * Outstanding Writing in a Children's Series Nominated (Sesame Street): * Outstanding Achievement in Art Direction/Set Decoration/Scenic Design * Outstanding Achievement in Hairstyling * Outstanding Achievement in Lighting Direction * Outstanding Achievement in Multiple Camera Editing * Outstanding Achievement in Technical Direction/Electronic * Outstanding Performer in a Children's Series: Kevin Clash) 2003 Wayne Brady performs a medley of songs from Mister Rogers' Neighborhood with Elmo, Zoe, Grover, Rosita and Big Bird as a tribute to Fred Rogers' passing at the 30th Annual ceremony. Throughout the show, he introduces the top 10 moments in daytime television, which included the Sesame Street cast talking about Mr. Hooper's death, in Episode 1839. Sesame Street Won: * Outstanding Achievement in Costume Design/Styling * Outstanding Achievement in Main Title Design * Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition * Outstanding Achievement in Technical Direction/Electronic * Outstanding Pre-School Children's Series * Outstanding Writing in a Children's Series Nominated: * Outstanding Achievement in Art Direction/Set * Outstanding Achievement in Makeup * Outstanding Achievement in Multiple Camera Editing * Outstanding Achievement in Sound Mixing - Live Action and Animation * Outstanding Directing in a Children's Series * Outstanding Performer in a Children's Series: Kevin Clash Bear in the Big Blue House Nominated: *Outstanding Achievement in Costume Design/Styling: Paul Andrejco, Lara MacLean, Anney McKilligan, Andrea Detwiler, Vanessa Gifford *Outstanding Directing in a Children's Series: Mitchell Kriegman, Dean Gordon, Tom Guadarrama *Outstanding Performer in a Children's Series: Lynne Thigpen as Luna 2004 Won (Sesame Street): * Outstanding Achievement in Costume Design/Styling * Outstanding Achievement in Lighting Direction * Outstanding Achievement in Multiple Camera Editing * Outstanding Achievement in Sound Mixing * Outstanding Directing in a Children's Series * Outstanding Pre-School Children's Series Nominated (Sesame Street): * Outstanding Achievement in Art Direction/Set Decoration/Scenic Design * Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition * Outstanding Performer in a Children's Series (Kevin Clash) * Outstanding Performer in a Children's Series (David Rudman) * Outstanding Writing in a Children's Series Won (Bear in the Big Blue House): * Outstanding Directing in a Children's Series: Mitchell Kriegman and Dean Gordon Nominated (Bear in the Big Blue House): * Outstanding Pre-School Children's Series * Outstanding Writing in a Children's Series: Andy Yerkes, Claudia Silver, Doug Cordell, P. Kevin Strader 2005 Won (Sesame Street): * Outstanding Performer in a Children's Series (Kevin Clash) * Outstanding Pre-School Children's Series * Outstanding Directing in a Children's Series * Outstanding Achievement in Art Direction/Set Decoration/Scenic Design Nominated (Sesame Street): * Outstanding Achievement in Costume Design/Styling * Outstanding Achievement in Multiple Camera Editing * Outstanding Achievement in Lighting Direction * Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition * Outstanding Original Song: (for "Baby You're So Smart") * Outstanding Original Song: (for "Things Change") * Outstanding Original Song: (for "Who Will Be My Friend?") * Outstanding Achievemtn in Sound Mixing * Outstanding Writing in a Children's Series 2006 Lifetime Achievement Award: Caroll Spinney Won (Sesame Street): * Outstanding Achievement in Art Direction/Set Decoration/Scenic Design * Outstanding Achievement in Costume Design/Styling * Outstanding Achievement in Multiple Camera Editing * Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction And Composition * Outstanding Performer In A Children's Series (Kevin Clash) * Outstanding Achievement in Sound Mixing - Live Action and Animation * Outstanding Writing In A Children's Series * Outstanding Pre-School Children's Series Nominated (Sesame Street): * Outstanding Directing In A Children's Series * Outstanding Achievement in Lighting Direction * Outstanding Achievement in Technical Direction/Electronic Camera/Video 2007 Elmo and Tyra Banks presented the winners of the "Children's Emmy Awards" (newly separated as their own award show), which were handed out the night prior. (transcipt) Won (Sesame Street): * Outstanding Performer In A Children's Series (tie): Kevin Clash as Elmo (transcipt), and Caroll Spinney as Oscar the Grouch (transcipt) * Outstanding Achievement in Costume Design/Styling: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson, Rollie Krewson, Sarah Luraschi, Jason Weber, Andrea Detwiler, Michelle Hickey, Jane Pien, Polly Smith, Anney McKilligan, Heather Asch, Chelsea Carter, Paul Hartis * Outstanding Directing In A Children's Series: Ted May, Emily Squires, Victor Dinapoli, Ken Diego, Lisa Simon, Jim Martin, Kevin Clash, Nadine Zylstra * Outstanding Achievement in Multiple Camera Editing: Robert J. Emerick, Selbern Narby, John Tierney, Chris Reinhart * Outstanding Achievement in Music Direction and Composition: Mike Renzi, Dave Conner, Danny Epstein * Outstanding Pre-School Children's Series: Carol-Lynn Parente (executive producer), Kevin Clash (co-executive producer), April Chadderdon (line producer), Melissa Dino (producer), Tim Carter (producer), Crystal Whaley (producer) * Outstanding Achievement in Sound Mixing - Live Action and Animation: Blake Norton, Bob Schott, Jim Czak, Dick Maitland Nominated (Sesame Street): * Outstanding Writing In A Children's Series: Lou Berger (head writer), Judy Freudberg (head writer), Molly Boylan, Annie Evans, Christine Ferraro, Tony Geiss, Emily Perl Kingsley, Joey Mazzarino, Luis Santeiro, Belinda Ward, John Weidman Sources *O' Neil, Thomas. The Emmys. Penguin: 1992. Category: Awards